


The Good Child

by starrylitme



Series: Problem Children [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuckolding, Established Relationship, Hinata goes along with it way too easily, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jin has two slightly unstable boys vying for him and decides he wants them to screw, Komaeda says it's okay, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Teacher-Student Relationship, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Voyeurism, Which means it might not be
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:04:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2008509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda might have reservations about being involved with a reserve student, but if that's what the headmaster wants, that's what he'll get. Likewise Hinata might have complicated feelings about elite students, but he's willing to get involved if it means he can be with the headmaster. Jin just takes advantage of the situation and even if it's all consensual, it's all really, really questionable.</p>
<p>(AU where Komaeda's already in a not-kosher relationship with Jin Kirigiri and Hinata gets dragged in. A threesome that probably wouldn't exist if not for me. You're welcome, internet. I'M SO SORRY.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Child

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe this now exists. This was NOT in my plans of things I want to exist in the fanbase. But now it does. WHY IS IT SO LONG. Probably because I made a bunch of shit up. So characterization will be a little (maybe a lot) off.
> 
> But it now exists. Please don't let this be what I end up known for. I'm begging you.

“A reserve course student,” Komaeda’s incredulous, and even the worn fingers rubbing into his hand can’t stop it from tightening into a fist against his thigh. “A _reserve_ course student. You want to do this with a _reserve course student_.”

“Nagito, you’ll hurt your hand.”

“And you’re avoiding the conversation. What on earth are you even proposing, Headmaster Kirigiri?” Komaeda’s frown deepened—disappointment clear on his face and Jin almost wanted to sigh. “I’m afraid I really don’t understand. If you wanted a third person, why not one of the other elites? Why a...reserve course student?”

He says the term almost in the way Jin would imagine an upper-class muttering ‘commoner’ with their nose up in the air. Granted, the situation was similar enough but there was something...unique about when Komaeda gave off that sort of conceit. Because it’s not like Komaeda thought himself high above the reserve students—not _exactly_ —but he was still so _sincere_ about his sentiments.

“There are other students you know—like the ones in my class or the ones in the class below.” Komaeda would continue, but Jin freezes up at him mentioning the ‘class below’ and so he shuts his mouth immediately. Right. He forgot who exactly _was_ in the class below. “Ah. I’m sorry, Jin.”

The soft sweet way his name comes out on that tongue calms Jin down and brings a smile to his face. “It’s fine, Nagito,” his hand slowly wraps around Komaeda’s, pulling it up so that he can press his lips to each spot where bone protrudes from thin, pale skin. “I don’t want you to worry so much. This _‘reserve course student’_ ,” he couldn’t imitate Komaeda’s tone if he tried, “He...isn’t _exactly_ what you’d expect from them.”

“I’m afraid I don’t quite understand?” Komaeda responds, his head tilted with a small smile tugging at his lips though his gaze remains cool and serious. “Jin, if the student is anything _but_ absolutely ordinary, then he would have been enrolled as one of his batch’s elites. If he can only attend as a reserve...”

“Not for long,” Jin mutters, tracing a line from his wrist to his knuckles. Komaeda shivered as he nipped at his fingertips, eyes now wide and confused. But Jin was more focused on taking those thin, elegant fingers into his mouth one at a time. Komaeda’s gasp only encouraged him further.

“J-Jin, hold on. We’re not done...” Komaeda’s face flushed a brilliant red as he pulled his hand away. His fingers were already damp and Jin smirked lazily as he watched the other stare briefly at his trembling hand with a look of awe. Then he quickly regained himself, and struggled to just ask directly, “Do...you really want this? Is this really okay?”

Jin thinks about it because he sounds so unsure. Thinks about Komaeda repeating that uncertainty and insecurity in the bedroom, eyes going downcast and cheeks reddening as he’s pulled in close by someone else. The face he’ll make as Jin watches someone else _fuck_ him.

“Yes,” he breathes. “God, yes.”

“Alright then,” Komaeda says quietly, snapping Jin’s attention back to reality. Komaeda still looks so _unsure_. God. He gives a smile, meek and small. “If you want it, then it’s fine. I’m okay with whatever you want to do.”

“C’mere,” Jin whispers, extending his arms. Komaeda pushes himself up from his chair and crawls onto Jin’s across from his over the table, onto his lap and into those open arms. Arms that wrap around him as lips press kisses over his neck to his ear. “You’re such a good kid.”

He kisses the younger long and slow—and somehow that’s enough for Komaeda to hope for the best burst of good luck.

* * *

To say Hinata was nervous was an understatement.

It’s hypocritical though, considering he was perfectly okay with getting involved with the headmaster in the first place. His chest seized up a bit with unease when Kirigiri mentioned there was someone else, but when he elaborated saying that it was with one of the _elite students_... His chest nearly collapsed from the tremors of trepidation.

When the headmaster went on to say said elite student wanted to meet him so that they could try this all together—Hinata would have just died. But then Kirigiri placed his hand over his, assured him it’d be fine with a kiss on his knuckles, and Hinata could barely agree before choking on his own saliva.

So here he sits, in his headmaster’s car, driving to meet up with an SHSL, all for the sake of getting into a threesome. With his headmaster. And an elite student he’s never even _met_.

To say he was nervous would be an _understatement_.

There’s some classic music playing on the radio, and he does ask about it to help himself settle. It doesn’t help, because Kirigiri admits he leaves it on the station out of _habit_ as it happens to be one that the elite student likes. Hinata can’t even say anything else in response.

“You really shouldn’t be so worried, Hinata,” Kirigiri says while keeping his eyes on the road but there’s a smile playing on his lips. Somehow, that smile manages to calm him down a little. “Nagito’s SHSL, true, but there’s nothing to be so concerned over now. He’ll be kind. And if he misbehaves, I’ll take care of it.”

He can’t help but shiver. Kirigiri glances his way. “If you don’t feel up to it, I can just turn around now and take you back and we won’t ever...”

“ _No_!” Hinata shouts before he can think twice. The headmaster doesn’t flinch but he does and he stumbles out on the rest of the words falling from his lips. “No...no. I’m fine. I’ll be fine. I’ve just—it’s strange. Reserve course students aren’t allowed to mingle with SHSLs, remember? And, uh...”

It’s not like he hasn’t seen elite students before in person. He has. But they were chattering amongst themselves with him far behind about how people like him simply didn’t _belong_ and... Hinata’s hands tighten into fists. The very real possibility that the SHSL Headmaster Kirigiri is so enamored with feels that way as well weighs on him like lead on his bones.

“It won’t be that way for long, you know,” Kirigiri reminds him and that’s true. That’s true. But he can’t help but still feel the way he always has. It’s a bad habit—unless things do irrevocably change, Hinata can’t just adjust his attitude accordingly. But then Kirigiri continues. “Nagito also isn’t _like_ other SHSLs. His talent isn’t...”

And then he has to stop the car because there’s a sudden red light. Kirigiri curses himself for nearly running it, but then perks up and notes, “Oh. We’re almost there.”

Hinata sucked in a breath and looked along the side of the road and...it’s almost barren. _Where was...?_

Then he sees it, rising as it grows closer—a white-gray house that’s huge with an elegant fence of two if not three stories. It’s imposing, incredible, and Hinata nearly lost his breath at the sight of it.

“T- _This_ is your place?” Hinata asked, nearly choking. But the headmaster snorted like the idea of him living here was ridiculous.

“Heavens no. This is Nagito’s.”

_This is where the elite lives._ Hinata thinks and tightens his hand against his pounding chest. _Even if it’s someone who attends HPA, isn’t this a little too lavish? What even is their talent? SHSL Wealth? Even if they didn’t have a talent, they could pay to be in the reserve program so easily. When my parents had to scrounge out a majority of what they had._

Kirigiri parked the car and opened the door for Hinata, offering his hand.

“Come on, Hinata,” he coaxed, smile warm. “Let’s go get you and Nagito acquainted, alright?”

Hinata takes his hand, and his agreement is barely a whisper.

* * *

The door suits the house it’s a part of—large and daunting. Kirigiri gives him a slight smile and rings the doorbell with ease as he struggles to maintain steady breathing. When the door opens, Hinata almost has to shield his eyes because it’s too bright.

He’s being ridiculous, Kirigiri said there’d be _nothing to worry about_ , but this was an elite student. And Hinata, still with his uniform on with the badge clarifying his status of _reserve_...he still felt terrified, like a child sitting at the adults’ table.

But honestly, when he sees said elite, that’s not the entire reason why he finds himself instantly transfixed.

Honestly, Hinata expected someone grandiose—larger than life like this mansion. Instead, the young male— _his height if not a little bit taller and most likely his age, too_ —looks docile, a dandelion puff with his snowy white hair messily tied back into a ponytail and eyes that are more gray than green. Even if he’s taller, he’s skinnier than Hinata is, and in the thin fabric of his white shirt coupled with form-fitting jeans, Hinata can see he’s bony too. Hell, Hinata could almost say he looked _breakable_. He looks more like one of those porcelain dolls meant to collect dust and _decorate_ the house he’s in as opposed to one of the elites he’s always imagined strutting across the HPA campus.

“Headmaster,” he greets Kirigiri first with a respectful bow, which is baffling and understandable.  Too sincere to be kinky even if Kirigiri looks pleased with the greeting and reaches out to ruffle his hair. The elite blushes under the touch and oh, it’s actually a bit lovely—the paleness of his skin colors pink so well, and Hinata’s thoughts halt as he’s given a curious glance.

Gray-greens bore into him— _he thinks of clouds darkening and banding together before creating a storm to consume everything_ —and damn he hopes it’s not too obvious how clammy his hands are. He really is starting to feel like a stupid little kid and this guy _has_ to be his age. Or maybe not. Maybe Hinata’s an idiot who’s telling himself false information to make himself feel better.

“Hinata, it’s alright,” Hinata snaps out of it, meeting the warm gaze of Jin Kirigiri. He reddens himself—trying to not insecurely think about how much blander he must look blushing compared to the elite—and nods with a swallow. Kirigiri chuckles, removing his hand from the elite’s hair to lower it and press his fingers to his shoulder instead. “Nagito here won’t bite.”

“I wouldn’t sound so sure about that,” Nagito remarks and _god_ it’s so embarrassing to refer to an elite by their given name like this—even if it’s mentally. But calling him ‘the elite’ isn’t doing much good for his confidence either especially as he—as _Nagito_ warily eyes Hinata with a look he’s seen in other elites. The look that asks _if he really belongs here_. Nagito’s gaze drops though, almost immediately, before the fear has a chance to settle. “This is such unfamiliar territory—it’s making me a little anxious, actually.”

Huh. Weird. Hinata felt the same way.

“I’ll give you two a moment then,” Kirigiri says brightly, oblivious to their problems but sounding so optimistic that Hinata couldn’t be angry if he tried. It must have been the same for Nagito, because his cold expression warmed a bit when the headmaster leaned down to press a kiss to his temple. “Behave. I’ll be in the other room waiting for the both of you.”

He turns to Hinata too and pats his shoulder for comfort. “You’ll be good to Nagito, won’t you, Hinata?”

“Y-Yeah,” he agrees, giving Nagito a few quick nervous glances and trying to smile wide. “Yeah, of course. No worries.”

“I know I can trust you.” And it’s...interesting. Kirigiri murmurs this like it’s a secret, and something about the words as they ring into his ear earns a tremor to jolt through his body. Something that curls into his stomach and floods it with a little bit of warmth. Hinata’s as scared as he is excited and the headmaster leaves the living room and the two of them alone.

Never mind, now he’s just scared again.

“You can come in,” Nagito tells him awkwardly. At least he’s not alone in that? But he’s not on the same _level_ as this guy—this guy who just invites him into his house, stands by to let him pass, and pushes the door shut behind him. Kirigiri said to be good to him.

Oh _god_ , Hinata’s terrified even more at just considering what other connotations those words could have. He could _break_ him...

“Hinata-kun, right?”

The frost on Hinata’s back grew icier as Nagito’s brows furrowed together in confusion. “Your name... It was Hinata-kun, if I heard the headmaster correctly. But introducing ourselves would still be the polite thing to do, so. As you know since my name was spoken earlier, I’m Nagito. Nagito Komaeda. And you are...?”

“H-Hajime. H-H-Hinata as you said.”

“Hinata-kun,” he repeats— _is that really how his surname sounds_ —and his lips quirk into a polite smile. One Hinata would feel wrong to not return so he does, in spite of his awkwardness and hammering heart. “It’s nice to meet you.”

Astoundingly, he actually sounds like he means it. Kirigiri seemed to be right—Komaeda _was_ a good kid to be around. He could loosen up a bit more after all. “Same here, Komaeda.”

“Nagito,” the headmaster suddenly calls out just as Hinata managed to calm himself down. “Were you cooking?”

“Oh, yes,” Komaeda responds, turning to where the kitchen was. “I figured we should all eat first. Get some more energy just in case.”

Oh god. Hinata froze up again as Komaeda turned and gave him a sweet smile.

“Shall we get going, Hinata-kun?”

* * *

The food looks too normal. Hinata knows some of these dishes—they’re so easy to prepare that he’s made them himself when his mother was unable to cook. Komaeda sets them out with far more grace than he has though.

Hinata squirms in his seat as Kirigiri steals Komaeda’s wrist for a kiss when he places his plate in front of him. Komaeda blushes prettily and pulls away to do the same for Hinata, who isn’t nearly as bold and just drops his eyes when he’s given a small smile.

“So,” Komaeda clears his throat, and if Hinata didn’t know any better, he’d say this was the first time the youth acted as a ‘host’. “Is there anything else?”

“N-No...” Hinata mutters at the same time Kirigiri says he’d like wine. He flinches as Komaeda goes to pour the drink for the headmaster and when Hinata turns to glance at the two, Komaeda kisses Kirigiri on the mouth. Hinata drops his head again.

He can barely hear the soft pads of Komaeda’s feet against the tile as a soft voice murmurs into his ear. “You sure you don’t want anything, Hinata-kun?”

He shudders and shakes his head furiously. Komaeda softly hums in response...

And Hinata nearly falls out of his chair when Komaeda kisses his cheek. The elite giggles when he jumps though, and leaves Hinata a shivering mess as he grabs himself Blue Ram from the fridge before settling in his own seat.

“Headmaster Kirigiri did tell you what was going to happen, right?” Komaeda asks teasingly, and Hinata sees the mischief flickering in his gaze. He swirls around his rice, feigning a coy expression even though for a second Hinata could have sworn there was contempt. “I’d hate to make this dinner awkward by explaining away miscommunications.”

_Is he serious?_ Rubbing his cheek where he’d been kissed— _seriously Hinata’s never been kissed there by someone who wasn’t a relative, not even a girl_ —Hinata just nodded. “A, uh, threesome, right?”

“Oh good, we’re on the same page,” the other mused as Kirigiri sipped calmly at his drink. “Hinata-kun, are you used to this kind of arrangement?”

_Seriously describing it like that...? Thanks, but I already know I’m out of my element without you happily reminding me._ Hinata thinks grumpily before just shaking his head. “Are you?”

“No, not at all.” Komaeda admitted bluntly, to his surprise. He didn’t even look a little discomfited. “I never thought I’d even be in this situation.”

_He’s honest to a fault... I can see why someone as sincere as Kirigiri would like that. He’s already having an effect on me though, even with the occasionally questionable attitude, so am I really worthy of making that kind of call, I wonder..._

Hinata eats the rest of his meal in silence, too embarrassed to continue the conversation. He had to admit, it did taste better than it had when he made this stuff himself.

“The bedroom’s ready whenever dinner’s done,” Komaeda announces cheerily, causing him to choke on his food as Jin just smiles, sliding the sticks from his lips. Komaeda gives the headmaster a glance, and he almost shivers in his seat as Hinata coughs and pounds on his chest. “Hinata-kun, please don’t die before then.”

“W-Wasn’t planning on it,” he growled out, voice husky as he rubbed at his throat. “The food’s great, by the way.”

Even though he meant it, his tone sounded almost sarcastic to his ears. But Komaeda didn’t look too annoyed—instead his smile widened and the ‘thank you’ he received was enough to get his heart pounding hard against his chest. Again.

He looked at Kirigiri uncertainly, mouth dry and heart racing, and was given a soft smile from him as well. His fingers press into his throat as he swallows, and god he’s really bitten off more than he can chew with _these two_.

_As expected of the headmaster and one of the elite students._

* * *

When they’re finished eating—both Hinata and Kirigiri finished their plates but Komaeda with his already smaller portion still had leftovers that he promptly stored—Hinata offers to wash everyone’s plates. Komaeda couldn’t be convinced to not help so they were stuck doing the work together—Hinata washing and the other drying before putting away—under Kirigiri’s watchful gaze, a smile playing at his lips.

It was during this that Hinata couldn’t stop himself from noticing Komaeda’s hands—with long and delicate fingers and neatly filed down nails. _Flawless_ , even though that he could make out bulging veins and protruding bone was a tad unsettling. They were pretty hands though, the kind he’d imagine being held and that he himself wouldn’t mind holding even if they were so very different from Kirigiri’s larger, warmer, more worn ones.

Hinata sucked in his breath as he handed him the last of the dishes and Komaeda took it without a second glance—thoroughly drying the glass as he hummed and placing it in the cupboard. When Komaeda noticed they were done, he beamed and took a small pinch of Hinata’s sleeve between those elegant digits. The action nearly made him flinch. “Shall we?”

“Nagito, you’ll show Hinata where the bed is, won’t you?” Kirigiri asks, voice light as Hinata feels a heavy weight in his gut. Komaeda nods, and tugs at his sleeve, his touch just as light as the headmaster’s tone.

“Hinata-kun,” he says, lowering his gaze and batting his eyelashes prettily. “ _Shall_ we?”

“Y-Yeah...” He barely rasps the words out and can almost hear his pulse grow louder as Komaeda pulls away and gestures for him to follow. He nearly stumbles after him. Kirigiri even has to steady him at some points, close behind and yet making him feel even more trapped as he can only move up the stairs and try not to trace the outline of Komaeda’s legs and the rise of his ass with each step he takes. He fails at that last part because of course he does.

“I spent all morning planning this out,” Komaeda announces when he gets to the door and opens it slightly before pausing. Then he looks somewhat flustered— _cute_ —and twirls a tress of white around his fingers. “So I’d prefer it if no one laughed.”

He gets off to the side to let Hinata in first, and Hinata walks in as he releases the breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding.

The room was fancier than the rest of the place with plush carpet and a large canopy bed that was enough to fit five—excessive for the three of them to be sure. The curtains were silk—almost see-through and with moonlight filtering in from the window across, it almost made the whole thing look ethereal. At least it would if there weren’t so many candles.

No wonder Komaeda had been embarrassed—the number of candles made the otherwise elegant room look so _cheesy_. And yet, it cracked a smile on his face.

One that fell off his face when he heard the door slam shut and, upon turning to see what happened, sees the headmaster pinning Komaeda flushed against the surface. He can only see Kirigiri’s back as he whispers something into the elite’s ear, and the moan that escapes Komaeda’s lips as he palms against the younger’s crotch sends shivers up Hinata’s spine and heat rushing to his face.

Oh. Oh _right_.

* * *

“It hasn’t even been half a day,” Jin purred into Komaeda’s ear as his lips trace from the end of his lobe to along his jaw. “And yet you already have Hinata _eyeing_ you, you minx. Were you really so impatient for him to _have_ you?”

Komaeda gasps as his hand squeezes against his groin, and Jin bites his ear to make him flinch, chuckles low from his throat. “You’re trying so hard to _impress_ him—what are you going to do with him seeing how easily undone you are? He’s right over there—hasn’t even so much as tugged off his tie—and you’re already like _this_.”

He was mewling, hips bucking against his palm and hazy gaze drifting shakily towards Hinata. Hinata, red-faced with bulging eyes and jaw slack. He looked lower, where his pants already looked tight around his crotch. _Hasn’t even been half a day and they both now know how the other looks when aroused._ He feels Jin’s smile against his neck, and his body gives the appropriate shiver.

“You want to put on more of a show?” the headmaster asks, tilting his head up by his chin to expose his pale throat as Komaeda swallows. That Hinata’s eyes grew larger at the sight did not go unnoticed. “I’m sure _he’d_ enjoy it, wouldn’t you think?”

Before Komaeda can respond, Kirigiri suddenly pulls off of him, clears his throat, and gives Hinata an apologetic smile. “Sorry, Hinata. Got carried away.”

“N- _No_ , it’s good—you two are uh, involved right?” Hinata forced a laugh, trying to pretend that he was cool despite being fairly sure his ears were red. He felt warm though—warmer than before and enough to where he knows it’s not a result of all the candles. “I’m just new.”

“Hmm,” Komaeda and Kirigiri both hum and the former walks up to Hinata first, resting his hands on his shoulders and feeling him freeze under his touch. “I wouldn’t say that. You’ve been with Headmaster Kirigiri already like I have, isn’t that right, Hinata-kun?”

He says this slowly, eyes narrowed and piercing into Hinata in a way that’s unsettling...and intimate. His mouth is dry as he attempts a swallow. “Not...exactly. I-I tried, but we never... I never...”

_He told me about you. And then he offered this. Offered you so that I could get him. His more ‘official’ lover and he wants me to..._

“Then I’ll go slow, _but_ ,” Komaeda leans in, their breaths mingling and lips nearly brushing against one another as he murmurs, “Don’t take something like this seriously—it’s not for either of _our_ sakes that I’m giving myself to a _reserve_ student.”

Hinata flinched. Komaeda doesn’t even smile this time—his expression remains cold and stern. “I do hope you don’t disappoint, Hinata-kun.”

“I...” Komaeda pulls away from him, and Hinata feels his hand clench into fists. “I _won’t_.”

If Komaeda doubted that—and he really looked like he did—he didn’t comment and instead gave a giggle before stepping away from him and closer to the bed. Hinata watched him as he undid his ponytail and fluffed up his unruly curls with a hard gaze, and it’s Kirigiri’s calm tone that snaps him out of the tension.

“He can be like that, sometimes,” Hinata straightens his back when he feels Kirigiri close, large hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. The headmaster hums softly, pressing himself a bit closer to Hinata to where the younger could almost detect the scent of his cologne. He already feels sweat slicking the nape of his neck; yet Kirigiri goes on without a care. “As soft-spoken as he can be, he’s really a handful, even for me.”

Komaeda sticks his tongue out at the both of them. And then, dropping his hair tie to the floor, he quips. “Just for that, I don’t want either of you touching me as I undress.”

“Just don’t take forever,” Kirigiri laughs easily even as Hinata’s still a flustered mess. He manages to get the younger to perk up though when he’s suddenly _too_ close. “You know, even if that kid’s a handful...”

_Oh. Oh **god**._

“He’s a beauty, isn’t he?” Kirigiri’s voice is hot in his ear, velvety and reducing his legs to mush if not for the hands holding him steady. He feels the older man’s cheek brush against the side of his face—a bit rough but recently shaved he can even smell the cream and shampoo—and Hinata almost has to turn his head to get a closer look. His chin is grabbed so he can’t, and he hears a tongue click in disappointment. “No, Hinata. Look at Nagito.”

His attention is drawn back to Komaeda and it stays there as ordered.

“He actually gets off on this you know—being watched,” Hinata’s eyes slowly widen as he watches Komaeda pull off his shirt. What should be a mundane action he makes look like a careful art—he works slow, fingers barely brushing against his skin as he grips the fabric, revealing light skin little by little enough that Hinata can’t think of any word to describe him other than _tease_. Kirigiri’s low chuckle rumbles against him. “He usually takes so long, no surprise, but it’ll be worth it, Hinata. Trust me.”

Komaeda’s body looks like it’s never even been touched by sunlight—he knew the other was pale but damn with only the low light provided by candles, he looked almost wraithlike in a sense. Hinata could almost trace the blue of veins running intricately under his skin and the shadows cast over the various dips from sharp protrusions of bone. _Breakable_ , he’d thought earlier. Hinata can imagine tearing through that ivory pale skin and snapping what must be brittle bones underneath and—

God, he’s terrified. This is an elite—an _elite_ and he’s supposed to...

“Headmaster, he doesn’t look ready for this,” Komaeda cuts in graciously, meeting his frozen stare with a clipped tone of voice. His arms go to wrap around himself, drawing more attention to how thin his limbs really were—until Hinata sees his hand running down the side of his waist, over his hip, over his thigh and across the swell of it...before it dips between his legs. He’s so rapt he almost forgets everything else until the conversation continues. “Maybe we’re going too fast. Shouldn’t Hinata-kun be given more time to get used to something like this?”

“Hinata,” The headmaster’s voice, and he remembers just how _close_ this man is to him—“Perhaps you’d do better through a more visual step by step.”

“A-Ah, yeah...” he agrees because that low tone of voice is doing _things_ to him—and _damn_ , this situation? With the headmaster talking to him like that, offering to reach the recesses of his desires that even his most shameless fantasies wouldn’t have touched—with Komaeda’s form over there, soft and close enough to where a few steps would enable Hinata to _make_ many said fantasies come true then and there... _He_... He’s hopeless. He’s nothing short of hopeless.

Especially when Jin Kirigiri kisses him, lips tasting of the alcohol Komaeda poured for him at the meal table, mouth worn and far too experienced for his clumsy lips.

“That’s a preview of what it’ll be like for you,” Kirigiri says when they part, sounding matter-of-fact like he just recited what would be on the test tomorrow. Hinata’s heartbeat stuttered, knees shook, and he was rooted in the wavering reflection he saw in the headmaster’s eyes. Those same eyes had crinkles at the corners—no matter how young he looked, Kirigiri had years over him. “It’s not so bad, isn’t it?”

“No, but that was expectable...” Hinata mutters, dropping his eyes sheepishly and feeling his face inflame again. God, he’s pathetic. “I... I just...”

“Watch me,” Kirigiri commands albeit quietly as he lifts Hinata’s chin back up with his curled fingers. His smile is wide, comforting—his worries are fading, despite himself and everything else. “If you need to ask questions, don’t hesitate.”

“Do you want him to raise his hand, too?” Komaeda asks before Hinata can respond. His lips are twisting a bit, and Hinata turns away to see Kirigiri’s smile grow undeniably fond. Even though when Komaeda continues, his tone isn’t very joking. “You didn’t tell me we were roleplaying, headmaster.”

The headmaster chuckled, pulling away from Hinata before he crossed the distance between them and the SHSL with nothing short of ease. “Speaking out of turn is against the rules. You don’t want to be punished in front of Hinata, do you? Ko _mae_ da.” He reprehends, syllables dipping once he reaches Nagito’s surname. He takes in the brief tremor in the student’s body, how it’s still exposed to the air and his eyes. “You need to set a better example for your fellow student here.”

“You’re right headmaster, I’m sorry,” Komaeda switches to meek so quickly it almost gives Hinata whiplash. He folds his hands in front of himself, averting his gaze to add to the appearance of a scolded student.

_Who just so happened to be naked in front of the headmaster and said fellow student._

“What should I do,” Komaeda then asks, and because the situation hadn’t added enough of a double-meaning to the words, he bats his eyelashes for effect with a demure hand pressing to his lips. “To make up for my misbehaving?”

“Stand up straight, stiffen your back,” Kirigiri orders and Komaeda does so. He also looks up at him eagerly arms still carefully bent with fingers still brushing against the fleshy rim of his mouth. Delicious, but not up to task. “Don’t create a barrier, Komaeda.”

“Yes,” His arms drop to his sides, still obedient.

“Now stay still,” Kirigiri finally glances at Hinata, mesmerized by the display and watches how the brunet’s eyes follow his hand as it runs down Komaeda’s flat stomach. Komaeda, who doesn’t so much as shiver as fingers trace the dips and ridges of his torso, as they circle around his hip bones before the headmaster’s hand falls over the shape of his buttocks. He doesn’t even flinch when given an appreciative squeeze. Kirigiri’s head lowers, lips brushing against the student’s ear as he murmurs. “Do you see the way he’s looking at you?”

Komaeda sucks in his breath, and Jin’s voice lowers so that Hinata can’t hear—only continuing to watch him whisper into the elite student’s ear as his hands keep on roaming his pliant body, running up and down his waist and grasping his thighs. “Like you’re here for him to _use_ when it’s his turn—and why wouldn’t he? You’re so accepting when others touch you—like this is what you’re _meant_ to do. You won’t even bat an eyelash as Hinata fucks you. And I’ll have to clean up when he’s through, because I have no choice but to _care_ for incompetent problem children like you.”

“ _Jin_ ,” Komaeda whispers, voice soft like china, and the headmaster’s expression darkens. “Jin, _please_.”

“That’s so impertinent of you, Komaeda-kun.” His voice is harsh, and his hands slide down his lower back to cup his bottom. “You’re a student.”

“I know, I know...” he gasps, trembling in Jin’s arms as he leans closer to him, lips parted and silently begging to be taken. Jin pulls away, and Komaeda whines. “I’m sorry, I’m _sorry_...”

“Sit down.” Komaeda does so, backs up until the back of his knees nearly hit the edge of the bed and he plops down onto his rear. Kirigiri gives him a look of contempt, and turns back to his other student.

“He just can’t behave, Hinata,” the headmaster says, causing Hinata to flinch but he walks closer when Kirigiri gestures for him to do so. “Perhaps you can talk some sense into him.”

“Y-Yes, headmaster, I’ll try...” He stumbles to get in front of Komaeda, who’s shaking like a leaf. His mouth is dry, and he can only swallow as he lowers himself and reaches out to hesitantly squeeze one of Komaeda’s tightened fists in his lap. Hinata, positive his ears are red again, attempts his best comforting voice. “H-Hey... Komaeda...”

“Sadly, that won’t work,” Kirigiri cuts in suddenly, startling Hinata with his hands on his shoulder as he practically looms over the other at his kneeling position. “You might have to be harsher on him.”

Harsher. An idea strikes, and his free hand goes to brush Komaeda’s hair from his eyes. Then he takes his chin, voice more commanding. “Look at me.”

Komaeda does so and, oh, his eyes actually narrow as if challenging him. Something flares up inside of him—this must be similar to how Kirigiri felt earlier. Hinata’s fingers dig into his chin, and he pulls him into a kiss.

“Komaeda,” he mutters, voice low and breath warm on his mouth. “You really shouldn’t be causing trouble for the headmaster.”

And then he shoves him onto the plush surface of the bed, undoing his tie with a sigh. “Just because you’re an elite student... That doesn’t give you the right to be so _cheeky_.”

“Coming from the sloppy reserve student still in his uniform,” Komaeda looked unimpressed, and his arm moved to where it rested over his chest as his lips nipped at the side of his index finger. _Erotic._ Hinata was almost positive he copied the pose from a magazine.

“Geez, that kind of conceit...” Hinata’s hand traced the line of his chest to his abdomen. His skin was soft like the silk of the curtains, but no doubt hiding something frail underneath. “When you’re so _vulnerable_...”

As his eyes drink up the sight of Komaeda’s naked form more closely—more carefully focusing on the details in the dips and slight bulges of sinew, and he notices a bruise dark against the juncture between his neck and shoulder. There are more like it, actually, a cluster of marks that spilled over onto his back. They had to of been recent.

Hinata looks back behind him to Kirigiri, who smiles innocently like nothing’s wrong and this situation isn’t kind of _twisted_ —his heart skips a beat and then the headmaster speaks. “Are you having trouble, Hinata? Should I step in?”

In response, Hinata shakes his head furiously before he leans in and digs his teeth into the biggest of the bruises. Komaeda’s gasp was instant as hands went to his nipples, twisting and teasing the stiffened buds to make him squirm. Hinata sucks harder into the skin— _Jin Kirigiri’s mouth was here before, **marking** this_—and he trails down his front, leaving an opposite side of hickies to the headmaster’s. Komaeda whines as he plucks harder at his nipples. He can’t help but wonder if Kirigiri teased those too, perhaps even more furiously.

Would Kirigiri do the same later? With Komaeda naked in his lap, unstill and desperate as the headmaster bit into Hinata’s marks, darkening them and covering them with more of his own? _I’m only **allowing** Hinata to have you... At the end of the day, you’re still **mine**._

_This is a privilege, Hajime._ Hinata found himself undoing the top of his uniform, messily in his haste. _Make the most of it. Headmaster Kirigiri insisted._

“You might tear something Hinata,” Kirigiri was suddenly near, pressing kisses to Hinata’s ear and sending the nerves haywire as his hands went over his own to more carefully tug his clothes off. “You wouldn’t want that, now would you?”

“H-Headmaster Kirigiri...”

“You can call me Jin. It’s fine.” He kisses Hinata deeply as he pulls his top off, only breaking once to yank the rest over his head and toss it aside. Hinata responds eagerly, moaning and opening his mouth open wide for Jin to prod and deepen the kiss, giving a groan of his own. “ _Hajime_...”

Hinata shivered, so much so that he barely felt Komaeda stiffen beneath him. He certainly didn’t see Komaeda’s eyes narrowing and especially not the twisting of his lips into an unpleasant grimace.

“ _Jin_ ,” the reserve student sighs and the second his eyes flutter shut, Jin’s gaze flickers to meet Komaeda’s.

Komaeda averted his eyes immediately, putting on an effective pout with his lower lip sticking out and gray-greens downcast. His cheeks are still red, and _oh_ , he’s starting to bite on his lip—and it’s an expression Jin’s seen before. One that still has his breath immediately catch.

“Hajime,” he starts, placing his fingers to Hinata’s lips and making his eyes open wide as he leans in to murmur in a low, almost disapproving tone. “I apologize. I seem to have distracted you...”

Hinata looks back at Komaeda the same time Jin’s gaze flickers back. Komaeda, who stiffens under their stares—especially when he notices Jin hungrily scanning the trail of bruises Hinata had left earlier littering down his neck, causing him to suppress a shiver as Hinata perks up.

“Oh,” he breathes, pulling away from Kirigiri and rubbing his palms against the Komaeda’s sides, taking note of the cool skin and the blush on that pale flesh. “Right.”

_This is why I’m here. This is why I..._

“Sorry,” Hinata mutters, straddling his thin hips with a groan. “You must have felt left out. Sorry about that.”

Komaeda just turns away, looking irritated and stubborn with his face flushed with dismay. Hinata stiffened a bit at the sight, and second thoughts along with doubt began to creep in the back of his mind.

“Still _pretty_ , even with a face like that,” Jin murmured suddenly, squeezing Hinata’s shoulders from behind and making him flinch. “Don’t you think so, Hajime? He’s _sensitive_ too...” His voice dips low, although he’s sure Komaeda can still hear. “Even though he gets into an attitude about it at times, never doubt for a moment that he’s desperate. Look, he’s already leaking, the poor thing.”

Hinata looks and—he’s _right_ , amazingly. Komaeda’s hard against him, length upright and throbbing hot and sticky. He couldn’t immediately tell earlier and he hadn’t noticed either, but it’s undeniable and unforgettable now.

Komaeda’s lips tremble as Hinata touches him—wraps his hand around the shaft and thumbing at the sensitive head. He digs his nail into the slit, and Komaeda’s stern expression immediately breaks into a gasp, mouth parted wide and eyes screwing shut. Hinata gulps in air, and Jin clicks his tongue from behind.

And then. “P- _Please_... Hinata-kun...”

“ ** _Minx_** ,” Jin growls as Hinata immediately breaks. He practically yanks off his uniform pants, Jin moving and helping in pulling the fabric off when he needed to, and tosses them in the same general direction as his blazer and shirt. Once Hinata’s hands find purchase on Komaeda’s thighs to spread them and settle between them, Jin smirks as he distances himself to give the two more room. And himself more to watch.

“God, you really are desperate,” Hinata groans, positioning himself to Komaeda’s entrance, and groaning when those gray-greens go wide. “You _really_...”

“ ** _No_**.” Komaeda stops him with a surprising jerk, his hands against his chest.  His tone was firm at first but getting more frazzled with each word tumbling from his lips. “No, Hinata-kun, you are not going in _dry_. Without _preparation_ at that. Don’t you _dare_.”

Hinata, who was startled, blinked furiously like he didn’t get it. Then he did—and he felt like all the blood from his dick rushed right to his face as he immediately cursed himself. “R-Right, you’re _not_ —oh shit, I forgot about that. Sorry, I, uh...”

“Here,” Komaeda sighed, reaching over and plucking a bottle off the bedside table and— _oh_ , Hinata never noticed that before, he was so captivated by all those candles—tosses it to him. Somehow, Hinata catches it and tries not to look too hard at the contents of its label as he unscrews it open. Komaeda’s voice continuing to chime in still made him embarrassed. “Fingers first, _please_.”

Hinata shakily agrees and slicks up his fingers. The anxiety from earlier returned in full force but Komaeda lied down before him and guided his hand to his ass without another word. “So you’ve never done anything with the headmaster after all,” he mutters, making Hinata flinch. His first finger goes inside with a bit of trouble and yet Komaeda doesn’t so much as wince... Was he really _used_ to this? “Or were you too out of it to notice what _he_ was doing?”

“H...Hot.” He meant to tell him to hush. Except the heat distracted him, and Komaeda—oh _god_ , this was _Komaeda_ —clenching down around him nearly made him groan. “Oh... Holy _shit_...”

“I suppose you being virginal has its appeal too,” Komaeda sighed though he shuddered a bit when he added another finger and began to stretch. “A-Ah, _ah_ , Hinata-kun, don’t get so greedy. Reserve students...should be more _reserved_ , don’t you think?”

“Hush,” he got it this time. He also buries his face into Komaeda’s neck, moaning a bit more as lush legs wrapped around him to make the process easier. Komaeda hummed into his ear and ran his fingers through his hair as Hinata sighed.  “ _You’re_ just taking me in so easily.”

“That’s because not only you has been in here,” The third of his fingers slipped in, and Komaeda’s breathing grew heavier, hotter over the flesh of his ear. “You haven’t _forgotten_ that, right?”

The fact made his head spin, especially as Komaeda pulled his fingers out with a grip of his wrist and took the bottle from the clenched grip of his hand. He shivered from the feel of Komaeda’s soft curls brushing against his chest, going down until he was leaning before his groin.

“You’re not very big,” Komaeda notes, and Hinata’s flustered enough to tell him more firmly to shut up. In response, Komaeda’s pours the oil into his hand—a rather...generous amount, Hinata can’t help but notice—and...oh _fuck_ , his mind immediately goes blank when Komaeda’s hand wraps around his dick. His breathing is strangled, and his cock is throbbing in circle of the other’s grip. The long fingers rubbing against his shaft, the cushion of his palm pressing into him—Hinata can barely _stand_ it.

Komaeda, on the other hand, can’t help but glance past Hinata to stare at Jin watching leisurely by with a smile on his face. Jin’s smile twists into a smirk, eyes lighting up when he meets Komaeda’s stare, and of course, Komaeda blushes so easily when looked at like that. It only pleases the headmaster further, and Komaeda would have to be a fool not to notice the tightening fabric around his crotch.

“Hinata-kun,” he makes his voice high, begging as he pulls his hand away and lies back down flat, hitching his legs on Hinata’s shoulders. He pleads more when Hinata’s hands grip his hips with the head of his cock nudging at the fleshy rim of his entrance. “Please. _Now_.”

Hinata can barely make a word of agreement as he pushes in, his fingers dig in, and his mind instantly goes blank. “Oh. Oh _fuck_...”

“I-If you would, _please_...” Komaeda groans, pushing back on him and feeling Hinata shudder immediately. Then he takes a deep breath, and does just that.

It’s incredible—the way tight velvety heat wraps around him as he thrusts in and out. It’s _perfect_ , he thinks, and Hinata can only lose himself in the sensation, throwing himself into the moment and burying himself as far in Komaeda as he can go. Komaeda’s sharp gasps and moans drag him down further, and when Komaeda asks to be kissed, he can’t help but comply.

As much as Jin Kirigiri likes to pride himself on his patience, something in him snaps a bit at watching the shameless display. Komaeda reacted even more eagerly that he expected, with Hinata practically clinging to him and their kisses sloppy and desperate. They’re teenagers, of course, practically slaves to their hormones...

But their enthusiasm is infectious and Jin can’t get enough of it. He was already losing his grip the second Komaeda started helping Hinata prepare himself. Helping prepare someone _else_ to fuck him and then actually having it _done_ —it was more than he could have asked for to see.

Not to mention their looks on their faces—the pretty scrunched up face Komaeda always made when he was being fucked, how teary his eyes would get and how his swollen-red mouth would moan with abandon. Then there was Hinata’s, one Jin wasn’t so intimate with, with his face flushed and eyes in a daze as he mouthed at Komaeda’s lips between moans, practically devouring him. He’s already undoing his pants, pulling himself out, and...

“Oh, _fuck_ , Komaeda, you’re so tight.”

He really can’t help himself.

Hinata flinches when he feels Jin’s hands caress his hips and his mouth to his nape, gently telling him, “Don’t mind me. Just continue, Hajime.” He obeys though, continues on fucking Komaeda only to freeze when he feels cold fingers push inside of him.

It’d probably hurt more if it wasn’t for the fact that he was still inside Komaeda, but it feels...weird. A little uncomfortable— _was this how Komaeda felt? But he looked so eager.._.—despite that though, Jin is careful with him, he thinks, and he nearly jumps when Jin presses his digits into a hard bundle of nerves. Pleasure pulses through him and Hinata whimpers desperately.

Komaeda, still under him and taking this time to adjust to Hinata’s length a bit better, can only stare blankly as Jin pushes his own cock into Hinata and as a result makes him scream the headmaster’s name. Jin quiets him down with a kiss, and then, “let’s continue, shall we Hajime?” All while giving Komaeda a brief, impish glance.

_What have I even gotten myself into?_ Hinata can’t help but wonder helplessly as Jin thrusts into him and forcing himself deeper into Komaeda from the action. Komaeda yelps and Hinata does too, and the whole thing’s awkward but... Being inside someone and having someone else inside him— _Jin Kirigiri_ at that, easing him up and piercing into him as he peppered kisses onto his nape. That Hinata had gotten farther than he ever dreamed, with Komaeda on top of that as something he never even imagined... He’d think this whole thing was a dream if he wasn’t so sure that he was too uncreative to come up with something like this.

Not to mention Jin ramming into him, and Komaeda clenching tighter and hotter around him—there’s no way he’s imagining that. Not with the high-pitched moans Komaeda was making, the cries of his name, and Jin’s heavy, burning grunts against his skin. It was too much—too intense. He can’t even _believe_ he’s in this situation.

Komaeda’s the one who tumbles over the edge first, spurting out hot cum all over Hinata’s stomach and Hinata can barely think past Jin’s pleased ‘oh’ as he kisses Komaeda over his shoulder. Somehow, Hinata does manage to completely fall off his own peak, way too overwhelmed by the whole thing.

By the time Hinata actually blacks out, all he can hear is Komaeda’s weak whimpers and Jin complimenting him, and Hinata’s not lost enough to be numb to the budding joy and ecstasy he feels as stars burst before his eyes.

* * *

Hinata wakes up sore as hell, though, and Jin’s apologizing to him and Komaeda. Hinata, who can barely understand what else the headmaster is saying besides ‘sorry’, just accepts it and claims it as nothing. Komaeda though, doesn’t say anything and just lays there panting and rosy from fatigue.

Hinata feels gross though, from the stickiness splattered all over his stomach and...he lets out a whine when he presses a few fingers inside himself and they come out slick with semen. Jin groans a bit, and Hinata flushes.

“You were great for your first time, Hajime,” Jin says in a lilt, kissing his forehead and nuzzling against his cheek. “So great. You couldn’t have been better.”

Komaeda snorts. Jin pays him no mind and continues on, cheerily. “There’s a bathroom connected to this room, right over there,” he points and sure enough there’s another door. Hinata wonders how he missed that. Or did he just forget? “You can use it to wash up, if you want.”

Hinata nods, sheepish and smiling a bit. Despite being sore, there was still a bit of giddiness in his system, and he was eager to respond to the kiss Jin gave him as he got up.

“I have clothes in the drawer you can use,” Komaeda’s voice surprises him. It’s casual, even as Komaeda remains lying down and looking like he’s ready to pass out. “I need to get your uniform cleaned. It’d be improper if you returned to HPA wearing it in such a state.”

Hinata glances at said uniform where it’s a crumpled pile on the floor and... _yeah_ , Komaeda’s right. So he takes him up on his offer and heads inside the bathroom, shutting the door behind him as he does.

* * *

With Hinata gone, Jin’s attention inevitably goes to Komaeda as he pushes himself up with a grunt, his body a trembling wreck with the action. With a shaky hand, Komaeda fingers himself the way Hinata had, and soon pulls out to observe the thick strands that connect his sticky fingers as he pulls them apart.

When he licks his fingers clean, Jin immediately moans and reaches out to pull the younger close. He nuzzles into his hair, voice practically shaking with laughter and glee. “You’re a gift, Nagito, you know that? A gift. That you would _actually_ —I can’t believe it. You really are something special.”

Komaeda sighs, leans into his embrace, and relishes in Jin nuzzling into his hair with a soft happy sigh of his own.

“I told him, you know,” Jin continues tenderly, holding him tighter and running his hand down Komaeda’s side with nothing short of pure affection. “About how good you were, and how good you’d _be_... I actually think you surpassed his expectations.”

“You’re acting like a reserve student would be _picky_ about fucking one of the elites. He seemed so nervous in the beginning, Jin—actually, did you ever tell him?” Komaeda twisted so that he could meet the headmaster’s lips, eyelashes fluttering with the action. “I’m not even _talented_ ; I’m just _SHSL Luck_ —”

Jin silences him with a kiss. “Your luck is an incredible talent, Nagito. A gift. A blessing. I’ve never seen such an amazing thing like that luck of yours.”

“He doesn’t know, does he,” Komaeda doesn’t even acknowledge the compliment. “Hinata-kun honestly had no idea that the ‘elite’ he was so terrified of isn’t anything more than a worthless bystander.”

“You’re too hard on yourself,” Jin murmurs, kissing the corner of his mouth and his eyelids when his eyes shut. He strokes Komaeda’s hair adoringly, and Komaeda despite himself smiles as he does. “You really are _special_ , like I said, being willing to do _this_...”

He reaches down and eases Komaeda open, unabashedly admiring how cum still dribbles out of him, and outright moaning when he urges out more with his fingers shoving inside. Komaeda shivers, cheeks dusting pink and demurely looking at him from beneath those long, cotton-white lashes.

“Could barely keep myself sane watching you get fucked,” Jin whispers like it’s a secret, pressing his mouth to the curve of his cheek and trailing his lips down Komaeda’s jaw. “Couldn’t resist joining in, because the two of you together do things to me that I just can’t brush off. Do you have any idea how delicious of a picture you two made? It’s like you were made for each other...”

_Made for each other...? But it..._

“It was all for you,” Komaeda says sweetly, nuzzling back against him lovingly. Jin sucks in his breath with a laugh, and shoves him down into the sheets.

“All for me,” he sighs, taking his cock in hand and aligning it with Komaeda’s entrance. He doesn’t bother with further preparation, and pushes in with a groan. “ _Oh_. Oh, _god_ , Nagito...”

Komaeda’s fingers clench in the sheets, gasp coming out shaky from his still stimulated walls being rubbed up against so harshly from the inside. But that Jin seemed to be losing control, given how he moaned and sang his name like he was revering the syllables of the word... _that_ was...

“So _good_ , my Nagito...” Jin’s voice above him, almost dreamlike as his world goes a bit foggy. He’s happy—he really is, being good and not...not because...

_“...because I have no choice but to_ care _for incompetent problem children like you...”_

“Jin,” Komaeda manages to nearly sob out. “Jin, _please_...”

Jin kisses him quiet. It’s for the better.

* * *

That it’s _really_ clean is Hinata’s first thought. Practically sparkling—with ivory tiles and the same elegant white walls he should have been expecting from the house by now. Hinata can’t help but scan the whole area though, sucking in his breath.

The shower thankfully isn’t massive— _the bath kind of is and even had steps leading up to it, seriously it’d fit all **three** of them_ —with a rug considerately placed before the entrance, and the overall size of the room isn’t too overwhelming. There are towels stacked neatly beside the sink, and when Hinata puts his hand on one, he’s amazed at how _soft_ it is.

He’s right back to where he was on the steps to the front door and sitting at the dinner table. That Komaeda, elite or no, can afford such luxurious living really is something else. Hinata really can’t help but envy him even more for it. It’s just so _convenient_ , too, having such a wide space to fit so much...

_But who would even need to live in all of this?_ Hinata wonders, looking about. There are some small paintings on the wall—generic flower studies that could have easily been stock pieces. The more he looks at this place, unsettlingly enough, the less personality it seems to have aside from the elegant appearance. Everything was so...tidy. Neat. Everything was placed in just the right spot, completely unstirred. And Hinata can’t help but think that... _Aside from that he has money, is an elite student, is **involved** with Jin Kirigiri, and cooks better than me... I don’t know a single thing about Komaeda._

_Hell, I don’t even know his SHSL talent. And yet..._

And yet he fucked him. And yet up until the moment they screwed, Hinata could barely think about anything except that he was _going_ to fuck him. And, of course, about Jin Kirigiri— _always_ Jin Kirigiri because Hinata had been drooling over him for ages. Jin, who he placed so much trust in that he’d do anything for the man.

It was why he hadn’t hesitated when Jin offered this—offered _Komaeda_ , one of the elite students that Hinata feared, admired, and on some level might have also hated—and he just reached out and _grabbed_ with grubby fingers. Even though Komaeda, who was a person— _an_ individual _that didn’t even **match** Hinata’s idea of an elite_ —was someone he didn’t know. Someone he _still_ doesn’t know.

_But,_ a part of him remarks as a reminder. _None of this was done for either of **our** sakes. Komaeda knows that too, right?_

Right. That was one of the first things Komaeda had told him. This wasn’t for his sake, or Komaeda’s sake, it was all for...

_There’s nothing to worry about..._ The voice in his head is starting to sound like Jin’s, and it’s making him twitchy even though... _There’s nothing..._

Hinata nearly slams the shower door shut and turns the water on icy cold to snap himself out of it.

It works—until the moment when he grabs the soap to wash himself and happens to notice that it’s scented. Scented the same flavor he picked up from Komaeda’s skin when he buried his face in that pale neck.

He instantly blushes, and if it weren’t for the cold water, he’s sure he would have had another reaction. Ridiculous. _Damn_.

He still washes off his body with it, and he can’t bring himself to look down as he cleans Jin’s semen out of him. He does, however, wonder how many times Komaeda must have found himself in this same exact position.

Komaeda was probably more delicate about it though, scrubbing his pale body with care so that it wouldn’t get scratched and maybe, _maybe_ he fingered himself more carefully during the process. He’d be so tender, wouldn’t he, even more than Hinata was right now, because he was so _sensitive_.

Hinata turns the water so that it’s a little warmer as he begins to tremble. _What’s even gotten into me?_

He finishes faster than he was supposed to, and scrubs himself dry until his skin is irritated raw. The clothes Komaeda gave him are a bit tight, but they work and Hinata tries his damnedest not think past that. He manages to succeed as he drops his towel into the dirty clothes bin.

Then he freezes when he opens the bathroom door and the first thing he sees is Komaeda clinging and moaning as Jin fucks him. His hand is tangled in Komaeda’s hair, he’s surely whispering sweet nothings into his ear, and Komaeda sobs out _‘Jin’_ as his hips thrust and he’s inside deeper.

Hinata’s mind is almost detached from his paralyzed form, and it almost goes completely blank when Komaeda’s arms wrap around Jin’s shoulders to pull him closer and those tear-stained torn gray-green eyes wander over and meet his. And then he groans out a word that’s loud enough for Hinata to hear. “More.”

Jin gives into him so easily—Hinata had lost himself so easily, too. With that realization, he felt like a fog was settling onto him, and only Komaeda squealing out the headmaster’s name snaps him out of his daze. Though he can’t stop watching the two, both of them heavily panting as Komaeda’s arms are limp and Jin pulls himself away from his embrace without any trouble with a groan. Jin must have reached his end silently. He had done that earlier, Hinata recalled.

Jin notices him, of course, and flashes him a smile. “Oh, are you done? I must have gotten carried away. My mistake. I’ll take Nagito, and...”

“No, it’s fine. I’ll do it.” He’s not even thinking straight—yet the words come out instinctively. Given the way Jin grins lazily at him, Hinata can’t bring himself to regret it. Jin brushes past him with a ruffle of his hair, and Hinata blushes at the gesture.

“I know I can trust you, Hajime,” he calls back cheerily before shutting the door. Hinata can’t deny for a moment that the words don’t make his heart swell and his system tingle with sparks of joy. He has to take a deep breath to calm himself before returning to the bed, taking in Komaeda.

Komaeda looked even more ruined, more debauched as he stared blearily at the ceiling with a dazed gaze and his legs still spread wide and...oh, Hinata can see love-bites decorating his inner thighs now. Another sensitive spot? His eyes flicker to Komaeda’s entrance, swollen red and drooling out cum onto the sheets. Jin’s? His? _Both_?

His fingers go in so easily and Komaeda shivers. His blank eyes regain a bit of light and he smiles up at Hinata dreamily. Hinata smiles back as Komaeda manages to giggle out, “You just got clean, Hinata-kun.”

He’s also still a bit sore and _tired_. Yet he buries his fingers in deeply, groaning at the slickness of the cum making it so _easy_ —the gross squelching noise the action makes causes him to gulp. Komaeda lets out a soft cry, eyes shimmering with tears and Hinata would be lying if he said the expression didn’t pierce into his gut with heat.

_But,_ a part of him reminds him. Because somehow he’d forgotten. _If you think you’re tired, Komaeda must be drop-dead exhausted right now._

He’s already an overstimulated mess. His stomach is messy with his cum and sweat and his thighs tremble as if they couldn’t even move much without him feeling a sharp pain. Not to mention that Komaeda’s face is just so damp and _soiled_ from his tears and drool. Filthy. He’s absolutely filthy.

And yet Hinata was turned on. So much so he couldn’t even think straight.

“You know, Jin would probably jerk off to this,” Komaeda whispers, voice weak as he pushes back on Hinata’s fingers inside him. His eyelashes flutter, and Hinata’s mesmerized in a heartbeat. “He told me, you know, how great it was for him to watch you fuck me.”

Hinata’s already a trembling mess himself at the thought of their headmaster pleasuring himself to the filthy image of his students fucking. There’s something darkly satisfying about that thought. He wondered how pleased Jin would be if he was the one walking in on the two of them instead of how Hinata had earlier.

“Just a little bit more, then,” Hinata whispers, pulling his fingers out and pulling off Komaeda’s pants from his own hips. He positions himself back to Komaeda’s well-stretched, well-fucked opening. Already filled to the brim with his and Jin’s seed. By the time this would be over, he’d probably be overflowing with it. He already was. Just a little. “I like making the headmaster happy, don’t you?”

“Yeah,” Komaeda’s eyes fall shut as he pushes in. Hinata immediately moans—he really does go in so easily and even though it hurts for Komaeda because he’s been fucked so raw, the white-haired youth still moans himself all the same. “You have _no_ idea.”

Hinata sighs happily and thrusts into him in earnest, picking a leisure pace and savoring the moment with his eyes shutting too.

Komaeda, trying not to make noises of pain and discomfort, just chooses to latch onto what he’s sure Jin will say to him later and hope for the best.

_“You’re such a good kid.”_


End file.
